Aventuras en el bosque By Futbolera
by SunsetRoseVSFutbolera
Summary: Peter se da cuenta de que lo que menos quiere es tener que marcharse de Narnia, así que decide hacer algo al respecto ¿Conseguirá con su fuga que sus hermanos tengan más tiempo para disfrutar del amor que han encontrado y quedarse él finalmente en Narnia?
1. ¿Londres? De eso nada

**¿Londres? De eso nada**

**La batalla en Narnia ya había terminado, Miraz había sido derrotado y el trono volvía a estar en las manos correspondientes. Los Pevensie se sentían orgullosos de haber podido contribuir a que las cosas comenzaran a volver a la normalidad en Narnia, después de tantos años, la verdad es que ya era hora. Aquella noche se hizo una gran celebración, aunque no fue tan feliz para todos como lo debería haber sido. **

—**Peter—le llamó Aslan.**

**El aludido se dio la vuelta, se encontraba hablando con Edmund. **

—**Voy a ver que es lo que quiere Aslan, por cierto, ¿dónde está Susan?**

—**Ni idea—dijo él poniendo cara de inocente, pues en verdad sí sabía donde estaba su hermana.**

—**Algo me dice que, en realidad, sí sabes dónde está.**

—**Te prometo que no sé donde está—dijo Edmund cruzando los dedos sin que su hermano se diera cuenta.**

**Peter dejó de intentarlo y fue hasta donde estaba Aslan.**

—**Dime Aslan.**

—**¿Dónde está Susan?, lo que tengo que decirte va para los dos.**

—**Si te tengo que decir la verdad, no tengo ni idea; sé que Edmund lo sabe, pero no quiere soltar prenda.**

**Peter echó la vista atrás y comenzó a buscar nuevamente a su hermana con la mirada, fue entonces cuando reparó en que su hermana no era la única que no se encontraba entre la gente.**

—**Caspian—dijo Peter entre dientes.**

—**¿Ocurre algo con nuestro recién nombrado rey?**

—**Que no tendrá una vida muy larga como lleve cuidado con lo que hace.**

**Aslan entendió entonces que Caspian y Susan estaban juntos.**

—**Bueno Peter, después podrás intentar matar a Caspian, ahora tienes que escucharme con mucha atención, lo que voy a decirte es muy importante.**

—**¿Qué es lo que ocurre?—le preguntó Peter con mal humor.**

—**Ocurre que, mañana, cuando tú y tus hermanos volváis a vuestro mundo, no podréis volver nunca más a Narnia.**

**A Peter se le fue todo el mal humor de golpe.**

—**¿Qué?, ¿por qué no podremos volver?, sí hemos hecho más por Narnia que nadie.**

—**Lo sé Peter, pero Susan y tú habéis madurado, habéis aprendido de este mundo todo lo que habéis podéis, ahora debéis volver al vuestro y vivir allí poniendo en práctica todo lo aprendido.**

**Peter se quedó callado, aquella noticia no se la esperaba.**

—**¿Y no podríamos quedarnos aquí como hicimos la primera vez?**

—**No, lo siento, como ya te he dicho, tanto tú como Susan habéis madurado, ya no podéis quedaros aquí.**

—**Entiendo.**

—**Si en lo que queda de celebración no he visto a Susan, díselo, es importante que esté preparada y, mucho más si está con quien suponemos que está por razones que son más que evidentes, no se puede decir que no se hayan notado los sentimientos que se tienen el uno al otro.**

**Peter comenzó a caminar y se fue hasta los aposentos que habían preparado para él en el castillo.**

"**Mañana, cuando tú y tus hermanos volváis a vuestro mundo, no podréis volver nunca más a Narnia."**

**Las palabras de Aslan resonaban en la mente de Peter constantemente, la noticia que le había dado Aslan era una de las peores cosas que le habían dicho en su vida; pensaba que no era justo, tanto él como sus hermanos habían mostrado una actitud excepcional a la hora de gobernar Narnia, todo el mundo sabía que los años del reinado de los cuatro reyes habían sido calificados como la "Época dorada de Narnia"; habían acudido cuando se les había llamado y habían ayudado a Caspian a recuperar el trono, haciendo que la paz volviera a aquellas tierras, ¿por qué entonces les hacían aquello?**

"**Vale que hayamos madurado, vale que ya hayamos aprendido todo lo que podíamos de este mundo pero, ¿por qué Aslan se empeña en que volvamos a Londres?, ¿por qué no dejar que nos quedemos aquí y gobernar junto con Caspian? A fin de cuentas, él no tiene ni idea de cómo se lleva un reino, podría aprender de nosotros que para eso ya tenemos experiencia."**

**Peter pasó justo por delante de los aposentos de Caspian y escuchó:**

—**¿Qué me dirías si te propusiese en este momento que te conviertas en mi reina para siempre?—preguntaba Caspian alegremente.**

—**Creo que es una respuesta que sabes tan bien como yo—le contestaba Susan entre risas.**

—**Tienes razón pero, me gustaría oírlo—ahora era Caspian el que reía.**

—**Sabes que aceptaría encantada el convertirme en tu reina para siempre.**

**Eso fue lo último que escuchó Peter; siguió andando por el pasillo hasta llegar a sus aposentos. Una vez dentro de ellos, comenzó a dar vueltas.**

—**Como Caspian se atreva a casarse con mi hermana lo mato, sí, lo mato, aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que Susan lo quiere, igual y si lo mato luego es ella la que me mata a mí.**

**Peter rió ante sus palabras, en realidad no le desagradaba la idea de que Susan quisiera estar con Caspian y viceversa, pero claro, él siempre había sido tan protector con sus hermanos que, a la más mínima, siempre saltaba, y, por supuesto, también estaba la frasecita de que las hermanas de los amigos no se tocan. **

**Se sentó en la cama y dejó de pensar en Susan y Caspian, si lo que querían era estar juntos, adelante, no sería él quien no lo permitiera, sino el propio Aslan por no permitirles quedarse en Narnia.**

"**No quiero irme, la felicidad que he encontrado aquí no la voy a encontrar en Londres en la vida, buf, como se nota que Aslan no vive allí porque, si lo hiciera, seguro que él también estaría deseando poder quedarse aquí; ya me lo imagino todos los días con su majestuosa melena mojada por la lluvia, oh sí, sería un bonito cuadro digno de ver."**

**Peter comenzó a reírse nuevamente al imaginarse al león con toda la melena mojada y, después, una vez seca, toda bufada. Tuvo que tumbarse en la cama porque no podía parar de reírse. **

**Pero aquella risa no le duró mucho, las palabras de Aslan diciéndole que nunca más podría volver a Narnia volvieron a resonar en su cabeza.**

—**Tengo que hacer algo, si nos marchamos mañana para no volver jamás, Susan sufrirá por no poder estar con Caspian, y eso sería muy superior a mí, no me gustaría tener que verla así de mal por el simple hecho de no poder estar con él. Y luego, no sólo está el sufrimiento de Susan, sino el mío propio, aquí está todo lo que quiero, bueno, todo no, me faltarían mis padres pero, si ya una vez pude reinar sin tenerles aquí, podría hacerlo perfectamente una segunda vez.**

**Llegó lentamente la madrugada. Peter había salido de sus aposentos para ver si veía a Susan pero, no tuvo suerte, así que supuso que seguía en los aposentos de Caspian, sitio al que no pensaba ir, no quería saber que cosas podrían haber pasado o estar pasando en aquellos aposentos.**

—**Edmund—vio y a su hermano y le llamó.**

**El aludido se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Peter.**

—**¿Qué pasa Peter?, ya me iba a ir a descansar.**

—**No has visto a Susan en todo este rato, ¿verdad?**

—**Verdad, no la he visto, ¿para que la buscas?**

—**Es importante que hable con ella.**

—**Ya habrá tiempo para hablar mañana.**

—**Puede que mañana no encuentre el tiempo que necesito ahora.**

—**¿Se puede saber de que estás hablando? Me estás empezando a preocupar.**

—**Déjalo, en realidad es una tontería, no te preocupes.**

—**¿Seguro? **

—**Seguro—Peter levantó la vista y vio que una chica no dejaba de mirar a su hermano—. Creo que hay alguien allí a quien le resultas muy interesante.**

**Edmund se dio la vuelta y vio a quien se refería Peter. Con un precioso rubor en sus mejillas, él volvió a mirar a su hermano.**

—**Es una amiga—dijo Edmund.**

—**Algo me dice que la ves con otros ojos hermanito.**

—**Déjate las tonterías Peter, yo no la veo con otros ojos.**

—**Sigue engañándote a ti mismo si así lo deseas, pero ni creas que me voy a creer el que no la ves con otros ojos—Peter dio un suspiro—. Déjame darte un consejo, aprovecha hoy todo el tiempo que puedas con ella si de verdad te importa, mañana nos marcharemos de Narnia.**

**En el rostro de Edmund se dibujó la sorpresa.**

—**¿Mañana, tan pronto? Creí que nos quedaríamos más tiempo, igual que la primera vez.**

—**Edmund, en esta ocasión se nos llamó para ayudar y ya hemos ayudado; Narnia vuelva a estar en buenas manos, nosotros ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.**

—**Pero Narnia también es nuestro hogar Peter.**

—**Lo sé, pero a nosotros ya no nos corresponde estar aquí. Hazme un favor y aprovecha tu tiempo con esa chica, veo en tu mirada que te gusta mucho.**

**Peter se dio la vuelta y volvió a sus aposentos. Mientras hablaba con Edmund, y al darse cuenta de cómo miraba aquella chica a su hermano, vio que Susan no iba a ser la única que sufriera por amor cuando tuvieran que marcharse, aunque para Edmund era posible que el dolor fuera menor, pues él si podría volver a Narnia, aunque no sabía cuantos años habrían pasado en allí para su regreso, teniendo en cuenta que ahora habían pasado 1300 años…**

**Llegó a sus aposentos, al pasar por delante de los de Caspian no escuchó nada, lo cual no sabía si le alegraba o preocupaba. Se sentó en su cama tras cerrar la puerta y pensó en lo mal que se iban a sentir todos mañana. Decidió entonces hacer algo. Se levantó de la cama y abrió el armario, el cual no tenía muchas cosas en su interior. **

"**Es la única solución y soy el único que puede hacerlo, puede que no lo pase muy bien pero, debo hacerlo, por ellos y por mí, es la única manera en la que podremos prolongar nuestra estancia en Narnia."**

**Metió las pocas cosas que había en el armario en una bolsa, cogió su espada y bajó a las cocinas, esperando que allí a aquellas horas de la noche no hubiese nadie. Al llegar así suspiró aliviado. Cogió provisiones y las puso en otra bolsa que encontró allí, después, con mucho cuidado, salió de las cocinas y se dirigió hacia las caballerizas. Allí ensilló un caballo, cargó las bolsas y montó en él.**

—**Estoy listo para la aventura.**

**Y, cabalgando rápidamente, se marchó del castillo telmarino y se internó en el bosque. **


	2. Andaduras por el bosque

**Andaduras por el bosque**

—**¿Y es inevitable el que tengáis que marcharos mañana?—le preguntó la chica a Edmund.**

—**Sí, mi hermano Peter me lo ha dejado bien claro.**

—**Vaya, me había acostumbrado a estar contigo, se me va a hacer muy raro.**

**La chica se sentó en la hierba, a los pies de un árbol. Él la imitó. **

—**No quiero que esto sea así, yo también estoy acostumbrado a estar contigo y, para ser sincero, no deseo separarme de ti, y mucho menos ahora que los lazos de nuestra amistad son tan fuertes.**

—**¿Sólo lazos de amistad?, creía que ya eran algo más—dijo ella riendo levemente.**

—**Liryc, ¿realmente lo que deseas es que nuestros lazos de amistad cambien para ser de otro tipo?**

**Ella se abrazó a él.**

—**¿Eso te sirve de contestación?**

—**Sí—dijo él dando un suspiro y acariciándole el cabello.**

—**Deseo que te quedes aquí para siempre.**

—**Pues si tú lo deseas, imagínate yo.**

**En esos momentos, Edmund y Liryc escucharon los cascos de un caballo.**

—**Parece que alguien quiere huir ¿eh?—preguntó Liryc.**

**Edmund se levantó y miró al jinete, el cual acababa de pasar muy cerca de ellos. Un pensamiento se cruzó por su mente cuando lo vio.**

—**¿Es posible que sea…?**

—**¿Le has reconocido?**

—**Estoy por decir que sí pero, no estoy seguro.**

**La noche pasó rápida para desagrado de muchos. Cuando todos se reunieron en el comedor para desayunar, vieron que faltaba alguien.**

—**¿Dónde está Peter?—preguntó Susan.**

—**Ya debería haber bajado, sabe perfectamente cual es la hora del desayuno—dijo Lucy.**

**En esos momentos pasó una criada por el comedor.**

—**Crystal—la llamó Caspian—, ¿podrías ir a mirar si el rey Peter se encuentra en sus aposentos?**

—**Por supuesto majestad.**

**La criada salió del comedor y dejó a los monarcas solos.**

—**No sé porqué pero, hay algo en todo esto que no encaja—dijo Susan—. Peter siempre es muy puntual.**

—**Puede que anoche se acostase tarde—dijo Caspian.**

—**Lo hizo—dijo Edmund.**

**Todos se volvieron para mirarle.**

—**¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?—le preguntó Lucy.**

—**Estuve hablando con él antes de que se marchara a sus aposentos a descansar y, bueno, nuestra conversación no se produjo precisamente a una hora temprana, ya era de madrugada.**

**En esos momentos se abrieron las puertas del comedor y por ellas entró Crystal.**

—**¿Estaba el rey Peter en sus aposentos, Crystal?**

—**No majestad, de hecho, me atrevería a decir que su cama no fue desecha anoche.**

**Todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de la joven.**

—**Tal vez sea que se ha levantado temprano y haya hecho la cama—dijo Lucy.**

**Edmund, al oír las palabras de Crystal, terminó de confirmar que el jinete al que había visto en la noche ya pasada, si era realmente su hermano.**

—**Creo que Peter no se encuentra en el castillo—dijo Edmund.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—le preguntó Susan.**

—**Anoche estaba paseando por el bosque cuando escuché los cascos de un caballo, me dio tiempo a ver ligeramente al jinete y llegué a pensar que era Peter, pero no lo creí posible; sin embargo, ahora que Crystal nos dice que no está en sus aposentos y que, al parecer, su cama no ha sido desecha esta noche…**

—**Edmund, eso no tiene sentido, no puede ser—dijo Susan—. ¿Qué motivos iba a tener Peter para fugarse en mitad de la noche? Es absurdo.**

—**Tal vez su único motivo para fugarse sea el de que no quiera abandonar Narnia.**

—**¿Abandonar Narnia? No te entiendo Edmund.**

—**Es muy sencillo Susan. Peter me dijo anoche que hoy nos iríamos de Narnia.**

**Susan cogió inconscientemente la mano de Caspian. **

—**¿Irnos de Narnia?—preguntó Lucy—¿Tan pronto? Yo pensaba que nos íbamos a quedar más tiempo.**

—**Eso pensaba yo también, pero Peter tiene razón cuando dice que esta vez sólo hemos sido llamados para ayudar y que ya hemos cumplido con nuestro cometido.**

**Susan comenzó a usar la lógica, algo muy típico en ella.**

—**A ver, Peter te dijo anoche que es la hora de irnos por la simple razón de que ya hemos proporcionado la ayuda que nos pedían, es decir, que el solito es quien ha tomado la decisión de irnos y, sin embargo, se escapa por la noche.**

—**Realmente no tiene sentido—dijo Caspian.**

**Susan se quedó pensativa durante un momento.**

—**Aslan—dijo finalmente ella en voz no muy alta—. No puede ser, esto no puede ser posible.**

—**¿A qué conclusión has llegado?—le preguntó Edmund.**

—**¿Anoche Aslan habló con Peter en algún momento?**

—**Sí, estaba hablando conmigo cuando él le llamó.**

—**¿Sabes de lo que estuvieron hablando?**

—**No, cuando volví a hablar con él fue cuando me dijo que hoy, teóricamente, nos iríamos de Narnia.**

—**Peter sabe algo que nosotros no, algo que creo saber que es, es la única razón que se me ocurre para que Peter se marchase en plena noche para no tener que abandonar Narnia.**

—**¿Y qué es ese algo?—le preguntó Lucy.**

—**Si nos vamos de Narnia, Peter ya no podrá regresar jamás, al igual que… yo.**

**Edmund, Lucy y Caspian se sorprendieron mucho de las palabras de Susan.**

—**¿Y por qué no ibais a poder volver?, no habéis hecho nada malo, al contrario, habéis hecho todo el bien que os ha sido posible—dijo Lucy.**

—**Supongo que es porque, tanto Peter como yo, hemos madurado, ¿me equivoco Aslan?**

**Todos miraron hacia la puerta; el gran león había entrado sin que nadie se diese cuenta. **

—**No mi querida Susan, no te equivocas. Creo que lo mejor sería que organizaseis una batida para localizar a Peter, con sus actos no va a conseguir nada.**

—**Aslan, no es por llevarte la contraria pero, creo que lo que Peter quiere es que podamos estar más tiempo en Narnia—dijo Lucy—, con su huída conseguirá ese propósito.**

—**Además, sería una tontería el intentar encontrar a Peter en el bosque—dijo Edmund—, a pesar de que han pasado 1300 años, se sigue conociendo estas tierras como la palma de su mano, si no quiere que le encontremos, no lo haremos, puede que para otras cosas sea un desastre pero, para esconderse, es todo un genio.**

**Mientras esa conversación se producía en el castillo telmarino, Peter descabalgaba del caballo, estaba muy cansado después de haberse pasado toda la noche sin parar de viajar.**

—**Descansaré aquí, creo que será lo más oportuno, después de estar toda la noche sin parar, yo creo que es lo que me merezco.**

**Peter amarró las riendas del caballo al tronco de un árbol y se echó en la fresca hierba, al poco se quedó dormido. Tuvo un sueño inquieto, no dejó de moverse de un lado para otro, no paraba de escuchar gritos, tenía que ayudarla, no podía permitir que le ocurriese nada. En ese momento, Peter despertó bruscamente gritando:**

—**¡Rachel!**

**Miró a su alrededor y vio donde estaba, suspiró aliviado al ver que sólo había sido un sueño.**

—**Buf, que mal lo he pasado, parecía tan real, sobre todo los gritos.**

—**¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Soltadme!**

**Peter se extrañó al oír eso, aquellos gritos eran exactamente iguales a los que él estaba oyendo en su sueño.**

—**Los gritos que escuchaba se han metido en mi sueño, pero eran de verdad.**

**Se levantó y, corriendo, se dirigió hasta el lugar del que procedían los gritos. Cuando llegó, vio a una joven que estaba siendo retenida por varios hombres, los cuales, al parecer por sus rasgos, procedían de Beruna. Ella tenía varias heridas que parecían graves y no dejaba de revolverse para intentar soltarse de ellos.**

—**Estate quietecita ya encanto, no ves que no hay nada que puedas hacer, somos cinco contra una, no vale la pena que lo sigas intentando—dijo el que parecía el líder.**

**Ella, por toda respuesta, le escupió en la cara. En el rostro de él se dibujó una expresión de asco.**

—**Vas a pagar muy caro tu atrevimiento.**

**Y acto seguido le propinó una patada en el abdomen a la chica.**

—**¡Aaaaaaaah!—gritó ella.**

**Peter desenfundó su espada y salió de detrás del árbol en el que se ocultaba.**

—**¡Soltadla! **

**Los cinco hombres y la chica le miraron.**

—**¿Y quién eres tú?—le preguntó el líder.**

—**No te importa, ¡soltadla!**

—**¿Y qué te hace pensar que vamos a hacerlo?**

**En ese momento, dos de los cinco, junto con el líder, comenzaron a acercarse a Peter.**

—**Acabaremos primero contigo y, después, seguiremos jugando con ella—dijo el líder. **

—**Que te lo has creído.**

**Los hombres desenfundaron sus espadas y comenzaron a pelear con Peter. La lucha no le fue fácil al sumo monarca, aquellos hombres tenían bastante fuerza y parecían haber recibido un buen entrenamiento a la hora de manejar las armas; Peter, recibió varios golpes y en sus brazos aparecieron algunos cortes, pero, finalmente, consiguió su objetivo. El líder, viendo como dos de sus hombres habían caído, ordenó retirada.**

—**La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, Karieli.**

**Los tres juntos montaron rápidamente en sus caballos y se marcharon a todo galope. Peter se acercó a la chica.**

—**¿Estás bien?**

—**Sí, pero no tendrías que haber intervenido—dijo ella levantándose del suelo y con furia en su voz.**

—**¿Perdona?, ¿te salvo de esos hombres y todavía tienes la poca cara de decirme que no tendría que haber intervenido?**

—**Lo tenía todo bajo control.**

—**No lo parecía desde mi punto de vista.**

—**Lárgate.**

**Ella, tambaleándose ligeramente, se acercó hasta su yegua, el cual tenía las riendas amarradas al tronco de un árbol.**

—**Mira, después de lo que me has dicho, no debería decirte esto pero, estás herida, sería mejor que me dejases curar tus heridas. **

—**Estoy perfectamente, no necesito tu ayuda.**

—**¿Siempre eres tan cabezota?**

—**¿Qué parte de la palabra lárgate no has entendido?**

—**¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?, ¿acaso el bosque es tuyo como para decirme que me marche?**

**Ella no le contestó, le soltó las riendas a su montura y se dispuso a montar en ella, pero la yegua se resistió.**

—**¿Se puede saber que te pasa, Elodic?**

—**Mi señora, estáis herida, no permitiré que partamos estando vos así. Dejad que este joven os cure.**

—**Menos mal que alguna de las dos piensa—dijo Peter guardando su espada.**

—**Elodic por favor, estoy bien, nada por lo que preocuparse.**

—**Señora, no pienso volver a cabalgar hasta que no estéis curada.**

—**Genial—dijo ella con fastidio. Se acercó hasta Peter y le puso mala cara****—. ¿Serías tan amable de curarme?—le preguntó con mucha rabia.**

—**Aguarda aquí un momento.**

**Peter fue hasta donde había dejado a su caballo, por suerte para él, además de la ropa y las provisiones, había traído una especie de botiquín. Regreso con el caballo al lugar donde estaba la chica y su yegua.**

—**Siéntate—le dijo Peter sentándose en el suelo.**

**Ella, de mala gana, lo hizo. Peter comenzó a curar sus heridas.**

—**¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

—**Como si no lo hubieras oído antes, aaaah, ¿te importaría llevar cuidado? Todos sois iguales, no sabéis hacer nada bien.**

—**Lo siento, pero eres tú la que no se está quieta—dijo Peter con fastidio. **

—**¿Cómo quieres que me esté quieta si no paras de hacerme daño al curarme?**

—**Bueno, está bien, dejemos este tema, no quiero discutir contigo ¿Karieli?**

—**Sí.**

—**Es un nombre muy bonito.**

—**Ahórrate los piropos, quieres.**

—**Sabes, espero que después de esto no tenga la desgracia de volver a verte.**

—**Vaya, que casualidad, coincido totalmente contigo.**

**Los dos se hablaban con bastante desprecio.**

—**¿Cómo te has visto envuelta en esa situación?**

—**No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.**

—**Está visto que es imposible el mantener una conversación civilizada contigo, así que, permíteme una última pregunta un tanto curiosa. **

**Karieli no contestó, algo que Peter tomó como un "Adelante, pregunta lo que te de la gana y déjame tranquila de una vez".**

—**¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esos hombres te conocían bastante bien?**

—**Pues mira, tus sensaciones están totalmente equivocadas, no había visto a esos idiotas en toda mi vida. ¿Has terminado ya?, quiero largarme de aquí lo antes posible.**

—**Temes que vuelvan a encontrarte esos tipos ¿verdad?**

—**No, tengo miedo a que se me pegue tu estupidez masculina.**

—**¿Qué es lo que tienes en contra de los hombres?**

—**¿Has terminado?**

**Peter terminó de curar la última de sus heridas y asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Muchas gracias—dijo ella con rabia.**

**Se levantó del suelo y volvió a acercarse a su yegua.**

—**Ya estoy bien, ¿tendrás el gusto de cabalgar ahora?**

—**Sí mi señora.**

**Karieli montó en su yegua y comenzó a cabalgar rápidamente, perdiéndose enseguida de la vida de Peter.**

—**Chicas, quien las entiende.**

**Peter guardó las cosas que había utilizado para curar las heridas de Karieli y montó en el caballo.**

—**Cabalgaremos un poco más Atos, dentro de un rato pararemos nuevamente y comeremos algo.**

—**Como ordenéis majestad. **


	3. Nuevamente tú

**Nuevamente tú**

**Peter se había bajado de su montura y había apoyado la mano derecha en el tronco del árbol que tenía más cercano; le dio la espalda al caballo.**

—**Parecéis preocupado majestad—dijo Atos.**

—**No es nada, es sólo que estoy algo cansado, esto de llevar durmiendo en el suelo más de tres semanas no me está sentando bien.**

—**No nos queda mucho para llegar a Beruna, podríamos pasar por una posada.**

—**No, es en la ciudad donde no estoy seguro, debemos permanecer en el bosque. Intentaré descansar ahora un poco, continuaremos nuestro camino después.**

**Peter se echó a los pies del árbol y cerró los ojos, realmente necesitaba descansar, tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido debido a dormir en el suelo y a montar a caballo tan seguido.**

**El contacto de un puño con su mejilla izquierda fue lo que hizo que se despertara. Peter había conseguido caer en un sueño tan profundo que no se había dado cuenta de que había sido capturado por unos bandoleros.**

"**Genial, para una vez que consigo dormir bien va y me pasa esto, vaya suerte la mía."**

**Peter estaba amarrado con una fuerte cuerda al árbol junto al que se había quedado dormido, le habían despojado de su espada y puesto una mordaza.**

—**Que bonito juguete nos hemos encontrado, ¿eh, chicos?—dijo el líder del grupo.**

**Todos los secuaces rieron con esas palabras. Poco después, Peter comenzó a recibir golpes por doquier. Atos no dejaba de relinchar, habían amarrado sus riendas a un árbol cercano. Los relinchos del caballo llegaron perfectamente a los oídos de alguien que pasaba muy cerca de allí.**

—**Parece que están maltratando a ese pobre caballo—dijo la joven.**

—**Tal vez deberíamos ir a ayudar—sugirió la yegua.**

—**No me parece mal.**

**La chica hizo que su montura fuera más rápido y no tardaron en llegar al lugar donde se estaba produciendo la escena.**

—**Señora, esos hombres están maltratando a aquel joven.**

—**Ya me doy cuenta—contestó ella bajándose de la yegua y poniendo una flecha en su arco acto seguido.**

**El disparo fue totalmente certero y la flecha se clavó en el cuello de uno de los hombres. Instantes después, de los cinco que había en pie, sólo quedaron dos, los cuales se marcharon corriendo al ver lo que estaba pasando. La joven guardó el arco y las flecas en la bolsa que llevaba su yegua y ambas se acercaron hasta el herido.**

—**No puede ser, pero si es…**

**La yegua se situó junto a su dueña.**

—**¿Vais a ayudarle?**

—**Le debo una.**

**Ella cogió de la bolsa una pequeña daga y rasó la cuerda. Él estaba inconsciente, así que no se movió.**

—**Elodic, el lazo con el que están amarradas las riendas del caballo es uno sencillo, con que tires un poco se soltará—dijo ella mientras le quitaba a él la mordaza.**

—**Bien. Coged primero el botiquín.**

**Karieli guardó la daga en la bolsa y sacó una bolsita donde llevaba lo básico para curar heridas.**

—**Buf, te han dejado hecho una pena.**

**Comenzó a desinfectar las heridas del chico y pasar con cuidado hojas curativas procedentes de un raro manzano.**

—**¿Cómo está mi amo?**

**Los dos caballos habían llegado hasta ella una vez que Elodic hubo soltado a su semejante.**

—**No te preocupes, se va a poner bien, sus heridas no son tan graves como parecen, ¿cuál es tu nombre?**

—**Atos.**

—**¿Y el de tu amo?**

—**Peter.**

**Karieli comenzó a curarle a Peter las heridas que tenía en el rostro.**

—**Realmente esas hojas son un verdadero milagro de la naturaleza—dijo Elodic.**

**Una vez que ella hubo terminado, se levantó y sacó de la bolsa que llevaba Elodic una pequeña botellita de cristal. Le quitó el corcho que la tapaba y vertió un poco de su contenido en la mordaza que le habían puesto a Peter. Después se lo puso bajo la nariz.**

—**El aroma no es muy fuerte pero, creo que funcionará.**

**Ella tenía razón, al poco Peter comenzaba a despertar de su inconsciencia.**

—**¿Qué… qué es lo que ha pasado?—preguntó él incorporándose lentamente y quedándose sentado.**

—**Tus atacantes te dejaron inconscientes a base de golpes.**

**Peter miró a la persona que le estaba hablando y no dio crédito a lo que estaba viendo.**

—**¿Karieli?, ¿tú me has ayudado?**

—**Sí, ¿algún problema?**

—**No, es sólo que me sorprende que lo hayas hecho.**

—**Ahora estamos en paz, ya no te debo nada.**

—**Antes tampoco me debías nada, no teníamos ninguna cuenta pendiente.**

—**Me ayudaste cuando estaba en apuros, para mí se creó entonces una deuda.**

—**Muchas gracias por todo.**

**Ella se levantó del suelo y se acercó a Elodic.**

—**No tienes nada que agradecerme, tengo por costumbre ayudar a cualquiera siempre que me sea posible, aunque sea un idiota como tú.**

—**Ya sabía yo que la vena anti masculina estaba tardando mucho en salir. ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho el género masculino para que nos trates así? Yo no recuerdo haberte insultado en ningún momento como para que me llames idiota.**

—**Con el tonito de sorpresa con el que me has preguntado si era yo quien te había ayudado, es más que suficiente para que pueda decirte todas las cosas desagradables que se me pasen por la mente. **

—**Creo que eso es muy injusto, teniendo en cuenta que nos detestas, pienso que es normal que me haya sorprendido al saber que eras tú quien me había ayudado.**

—**Ves, ahí está la diferencia, eso es lo que tú crees, no lo que yo creo.**

**Karieli montó en Elodic.**

—**Me gustaría saber que es lo que ganas comportándote de la manera en la que te comportas—le preguntó Peter.**

—**Gano el que no podáis hacerme daño.**

**Y, nada más terminar de decir eso, comenzó a cabalgar rápidamente.**

—**De verdad que a esta chica no hay quien la entienda.**

**Peter se levantó y Atos le dijo:**

—**Puede que cueste entenderla pero, por lo último que ha dicho, no se puede decir que el género masculino se lo haya hecho pasar muy bien.**

**Peter comenzó a caminar y se dio cuenta de que había algo que brillaba entre la hierba. Lo cogió y vio que era una pulsera de plata de la que colgaba la figura de un corazón, el cual llevaba una inscripción.**

—**Karieli Maitreeland. ¿Maitreeland?, me suena mucho ese apellido.**

—**Normal, es el apellido del difunto duque de Carlomen.**

—**Tienes razón, se lo oí comentar a Lord Cornelius—Peter volvió a mirar la pulsera—. Así que Karieli es la duquesa desaparecida, que interesante. ¿Qué sabes acerca de la familia Maitreeland?, no sé casi nada de ellos debido a todos los cambios que se han producido en Narnia en estos 1300 años.**

—**Yo tampoco sé mucho acerca de esa familia, lo único que sé es que hace cinco años que el difunto duque llegó a convertirse en lo que era. El hombre era viudo y tenía una hija, la cual desapareció hace cuatro meses, poco después de la muerte de duque.**

—**Y ni idea del porqué de su escapada ¿no?**

—**Nadie sabe nada, puede que nosotros seamos unos de los pocos que la hemos visto desde su escapada.**

—**Aunque te parezca raro, espero volver a verla, me gustará poder devolverle la pulsera, estoy seguro de que tiene un gran valor para ella.**

**Los días pasaron y Peter accedió finalmente a pasar por una posada en Beruna, después de la paliza que le habían propinado, sentía que no podías más, a pesar de que Karieli había hecho un excelente trabajo con sus heridas.**

—**Majestad—dijo Atos.**

**Hacía dos horas que habían salido de Beruna y se habían vuelto a internar en el bosque. Peter estaba sentado a los pies de un árbol, cerca de allí había un río. Tenía la espalda apoyada en el tronco y no dejaba de juguetear con la pulsera de Karieli.**

—**Dime Atos.**

—**He observado que, últimamente, no dejáis de juguetear con la pulsera de la joven duquesa, ¿hay alguna razón para ello?**

—**No, claro que no.**

—**Por un momento había pensado otra cosa.**

—**¿Qué era lo que habías pensado?**

—**Había pensado que, tal vez, le teníais sentimientos especiales.**

—**Atos, creo que viajar tanto te está afectando demasiado, ¿qué sentimientos especiales podría tenerle yo a esa bruja borde y anti hombres? Tendría que estar loco para fijarme en esos hermosos ojos verde intenso, en esa preciosa melena rubia oscura, en esa personalidad rebelde, sarcástica, irónica y, en cierta manera, dulce, en esa voz tan tranquila, esas ansias de libertad…**

—**Majestad, ¿sois consciente de las últimas palabras que estáis diciendo?**

**Peter movió la cabeza a ambos lados, como si acabara de salir de una fantasía que hubiera estado imaginando.**

—**¿Majestad?**

—**Dime que no he estado hablando como si ella me gustase, dime que no.**

—**Lo lamento majestad, habíais empezado muy bien pero…**

—**No lo digas, lo prefiero así, esta conversación con todas las tonterías que he dicho nunca ha existido, ¿estamos?—dijo Peter levantándose.**

—**Como vos digáis majestad.**

**Peter montó en Atos y comenzaron a cabalgar.**

"**¿Cómo es posible que haya sido capaz de decir toda esa sarta de bobadas?, ella no me gusta, lo sé, no tiene absolutamente nada que me atraiga pero, entonces—Peter recordó el sueño que había tenido hacía dos noches—… ¿por qué soñé la otra noche que estaba con ella, por qué demonios le decía que la quería?"**

**Peter era consciente de que era cierto el que, últimamente, había pensado mucho en Karieli, aunque no lo reconocía, ella le parecía una persona muy interesante, y más desde que sabía que ella se había escapado tras la muerte de su padre.**

**Aquella noche, cuando paró para dormir, ocurrió algo que le descolocó parcialmente. Atos no estaba muy lejos de él, así que pudo escuchar como su amo hablaba en sueños.**

—**Te he dicho que la dejes en paz, ¿no te das cuenta de que ella no quiere saber nada de ti?—decía Peter—Que te marches, que no quiere verte, deja ya de molestarla… Ya se ha ido ese pesado asqueroso, puedes salir tranquila, no volverá a molestarte, no pienso permitirlo… Pues, no pienso permitirlo porque… porque, bueno pues porque me preocupo por ti... Porque somos amigos, ¿por qué otra cosa iba a ser?... Esa es la verdad… Está bien, no quiero que a tu alrededor haya más chico que yo, no sé porqué pero, me gustas mucho Karieli, no tienes, aparentemente, nada que me atraiga pero, es así, eres una chica tan poco habitual y tan misteriosa para muchas cosas, cuando estoy contigo siento cosas que nunca antes había sentido, me siento afortunado por saber que te conozco y que formas parte de mi vida—Peter se pasó un largo rato sin volver a hablar y, cuando volvió a hacerlo, fue cuando Atos decidió despertarle—. Karieli, te quiero.**

—**Majestad, majestad.**

**Atos, viendo que su amo no despertaba, pegó un gran relincho.**

—**¿Qué pasa, qué ocurre?—preguntó Peter despertándose de golpe.**

—**No ocurre nada majestad, es sólo que estabais hablando en sueños.**

—**¿Hablando en sueños?, que extraño, ¿qué estaba diciendo?**

—**No creo que queráis saberlo.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Todo lo que habéis dicho está relacionado con la joven duquesa Karieli.**

—**¿Me estás tomando el pelo?**

—**No majestad.**

—**¿He vuelto a decir muchas tonterías?**

—**Sólo os diré que le decíais a ella que la queríais.**

—**Vale, definitivamente me he vuelto loco.**

—**Majestad, ¿no sería más fácil que reconocierais que os gusta la duquesa?**

—**Por supuesto que no, además, ¿por qué tendría que reconocer algo que no es cierto? Yo no quiero a esa chica tan desagradable en mi vida.**

**La noche pasó sin más contratiempos. A la mañana siguiente Peter no tenía ninguna gana de continuar cabalgando, había pensado que, si no lo habían encontrado ya, no lo harían hasta que él no quisiera.**

**Atos pastaba tranquilamente mientras que Peter estaba tumbado en la hierba, pensando en las cosas que le habían ocurrido desde que se había marchado del castillo telmarino.**

"**¿Cómo estarán mis hermanos?"**

**Recordó la conversación que había escuchado entre Caspian y su hermana y como Edmund había encontrado ya su primer amor.**

"**¿Qué estarán haciendo en este momento?"**

**Peter imaginó a Lucy paseando con Aslan y Trumpkin, a Edmund sentado a los pies de un árbol con aquella chica abrazada a él, y a Susan con Caspian pegado a su sombra en todo momento; sonrió al imaginar esas escenas, sobre todo la de Susan y Caspian, el joven rey nunca había sabido disimular sus sentimientos por ella.**

**La tranquilidad que reinaba en el bosque, había dominado por completo a Peter; todo era silencio. De pronto se incorporó rápidamente, creía haber oído algo; sin que Atos se percatara, cogió su espada e intentó llegar al lugar del que procedía el ruido que él creía haber oído. Avanzaba lentamente, aguzando el oído todo lo que podía a cada paso que daba. Las sospechas que tenía no tardaron en confirmarse, había alguien en apuros. Comenzó a correr para poder llegar antes y, cuando vio la escena, una furia inusitada mezclada con una rabia encolerizada, se apoderó de Peter.**

**No era la primera que veía a aquel hombre, al igual que tampoco era la primera vez que veía a la chica a la que estaba agrediendo. Con esa furia y rabia que lo dominaba profundamente, salió corriendo espada en mano a quitar del mapa a aquel energúmeno.**

—**¡Quítale tus sucias y asquerosas manos de encima desgraciado!**

**El hombre miró a quien le había gritado y soltó una maldición. Peter llegó hasta él y le encaró, pero su adversario tuvo el tiempo necesario como para poder coger también su espada.**

—**¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a una mujer, ¿qué clase de hombre eres tú?**

**Peter estaba fuera de sí, repartía golpes a diestro y siniestro, dándole a su contrincante apenas tiempo de reaccionar.**

—**¡Vas a pagar muy caro lo que has hecho!**

—**¿¡A sí!—decía el hombre con ironía.**

—**¡Sí, lo vas a pagar con tu vida!**

**Peter, que a base de golpes había conseguido que se hubieran ido alejando del sitio en el que había comenzado todo, dio una estocada más que certera y atravesó con la espada el abdomen de aquel hombre por completo, después giró la espada para que, sin lugar a dudas, la herida le causara la muerte. Todo había terminado, él se desplomó en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, Peter lo observaba todo con la mirada más fría que le había dirigido nunca a nadie; poco después, cuando el hombre hubo muerto, sacó su espada del inerte cuerpo y corrió hacia donde estaba ella, ahora la situación era mucho peor de lo que lo había sido la primera vez. **


	4. La historia de Karieli

**La historia de Karieli**

**Peter tiró su espada ensangrentada y se acercó a Karieli, quien continuaba tirada en el suelo; la joven no dejaba de llorar.**

—**Karieli—dijo Peter agachándose.**

**Ella no levantó la cabeza, ni siquiera había reconocido la voz de la persona que la había salvado. Peter le levantó el rostro para que ella le viera.**

—**Ya se acabó todo—le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.**

**Karieli se abrazó a él sin dejar de llorar, algo que Peter entendía perfectamente, acababa de librarla de una violación. Él la abrazó fuertemente y le acarició el cabello.**

—**Tranquila, ese idiota no va a volver a molestarte.**

**Pero ella no se sentía capaz de articular palabra. Peter le dio un beso en la frente y la ayudó a levantarse.**

—**Ven conmigo—le dijo tendiéndole la mano.**

**Ella la cogió y ambos se acercaron hasta el caballo de Peter. Él sacó de una de las bolsas que llevaba una camisa y un pantalón.**

—**Ponte esto, te han dejado el vestido hecho una pena.**

**Ella cogió la ropa y le dio las gracias.**

—**Atos, voy a intentar encontrar a Elodic, encárgate de Karieli.**

—**Como ordenéis.**

**Peter se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar pero, cuando sólo había dado tres pasos, Karieli le llamó.**

—**Peter no te vayas, no me dejes sola por favor.**

**Él volvió a acercarse a ella.**

—**No te preocupes, no tardaré en volver, además, puede que Atos sólo sea un caballo pero, sé que no va a permitir que pueda ocurrirte algo malo.**

**Cuando terminó de decirle eso, volvió a besarla en la frente. Se marchó rápidamente para intentar encontrar a la yegua, algo que creía que le sería difícil puesto que no tenía ni idea de lo que ese energúmeno habría hecho con ella. Pero se equivocó, Elodic tenía las riendas amarradas a un árbol e intentaba soltarse.**

—**Elodic.**

**La yegua dejó de dar tirones y miró a quien la había llamado.**

—**¡Peter! ¡Mi señora…**

—**Tranquila, todo lo referente a ese idiota que la estaba forzando, ya ha acabado. Ahora será mejor que te suelte.**

—**¿Cómo está mi señora?**

—**Asustada pero, a salvo y creo que sin heridas.**

—**Mi pobre señora, tener que pasar otra vez por esto.**

—**¿A qué te refieres?—le preguntó Peter terminando de soltar el nudo de las riendas.**

—**En la primera vez que la salvasteis, el hombre que la ha vuelto a atacar, intentó hacer lo mismo que ha intentado hacer ahora.**

—**Ella le conoce, ¿verdad?**

—**Lamentablemente, así es, pero yo no debo contaros nada, si debéis saber algo de este asunto es mi señora quien debe contároslo.**

—**Entiendo, si me dejas montar llegaremos antes con Atos y Karieli.**

—**Adelante.**

**Peter montó en Elodic y ambos fueron hasta donde estaban Atos y Karieli. Ella se alegró mucho de volver a ver a su yegua, su más fiel compañera; ya se había cambiado de ropa.**

—**¿Estás herida?—le preguntó Peter cuando desmontó.**

—**No, estoy bien.**

—**Procuraré proporcionarte un vestido lo antes posible, estoy seguro de que es la vestimenta que prefieres llevar.**

—**No será necesario.**

—**¿Acaso prefieres llevar mi ropa?**

—**No es muy desagradable.**

—**Pero te está enorme, ¿no crees que sería mejor tener un vestido que te esté bien?**

**Peter se acercó a Karieli y la abrazó. Ella también le abrazó.**

—**¿De verdad que estás bien?**

—**Sí, muchísimas gracias por lo que has hecho.**

—**No pensarías que no iba a hacer nada ¿verdad?**

—**No sabía que estabas por aquí.**

—**En realidad ha sido una casualidad, como en las dos ocasiones en las que nos hemos encontrado.**

—**Parece que el destino se empeña en que tropecemos el uno con el otro.**

—**Eso parece. Te prometo que, a partir de ahora, no voy a permitir que te ocurra nada, no pienso separarme de ti.**

**Los días fueron pasando y Peter procuraba de todas las formas posibles que Karieli volviera a ser ella misma, sabía que lo que había ocurrido era un duro golpe y que sería algo que marcaría su vida.**

**Una noche, cuando los dos se habían puesto a dormir, sucedió algo que Peter no se esperaba. Se despertó por los gritos que Karieli estaba dando, la miró rápidamente y vio que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.**

—**Karieli, Karieli, Karieli despierta—dijo Peter zarandeándola.**

**Ella despertó y, cuando miró a Peter, se abrazó a él llorando.**

—**Karieli tranquila, sólo era una pesadilla, ya pasó todo, cálmate—le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.**

**Pero ella no dejaba de llorar, las imágenes de su pesadilla no se iban de su mente, no dejaban de atormentarla. Peter la separó de él y le cogió el rostro con las manos.**

—**Karieli ya está, todo ha terminado—le dijo dulcemente.**

—**No, nada ha terminado.**

—**Sé que estabas soñando con lo que pasó hace unos días pero, él no volverá a hacerte daño, recuerda que lo borré del mapa.**

**Ella se levantó y le dio la espalda.**

—**Sí, es cierto, lo has borrado del mapa pero, eso no quita que yo siga teniendo pesadillas acerca de lo que pasó.**

—**Puedo entenderlo pero, afortunadamente, llegué a tiempo y ese idiota no pudo hacerte nada.**

—**Sí, no pudo hacerme nada esta vez.**

**Karieli volvió a derramar lágrimas sin parar.**

—**Supongo que, lo que acabas de decir, tiene algo que ver con lo que te oí gritar cuando te encontré.**

**Peter se levantó y se acercó a ella.**

—**Esta noche ya es tarde, creo que, si hay algo que quieras que sepa, puede esperar a mañana o a cuando tú te sientas preparadas para hablar—le pasó el brazo izquierdo por los hombros—. Vamos mejor a dormir, necesitamos descansar bien, mañana continuaremos viajando.**

**Karieli asintió con la cabeza y se quitó las lágrimas.**

—**¿Podría pedirte un favor?—le preguntó ella.**

—**Pide todo lo que quieras.**

—**Déjame dormir abrazada a ti.**

**Peter se sorprendió ante las palabras de la chica pero, no se negó a su petición, él comprendía que ella así se sentiría más segura. Los dos se tumbaron en el suelo y Karieli se abrazó a Peter, él también la abrazó.**

—**Espero que ahora puedas descansar mejor—dijo él.**

—**Eso espero yo también.**

**Karieli no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, al igual que Peter. Ella ya no se despertó en toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente, nada más despertar, él se levantó con cuidado para no despertarla y fue a buscar algo de fruta para poder desayunar.**

**Ella no tardó en abrir los ojos.**

—**Peter—dijo medio dormida y sentándose.**

—**Buenos días.**

**Ella le miró y sonrió levemente. **

—**Buenos días.**

—**He traído fruta, coge lo que quieras.**

—**Gracias.**

**Karieli cogió una manzana y comenzó a comérsela. Peter se sacó la pulsera de la joven del bolsillo del pantalón.**

—**Karieli, esto es tuyo—le dijo tendiéndosela.**

**Ella vio la pulsera y miró a Peter mientras la cogía.**

—**¿Dónde la has encontrado?, creía que la había perdido.**

—**La vi en el suelo poco después de que te marcharas cuando curaste mis heridas.**

—**Gracias, tiene un gran valor sentimental para mí.**

—**Lo suponía.**

—**Fue un regalo de mi padre, me la dio cuando se convirtió en…**

**Karieli se calló y dejó de mirar a Peter, no quería descubrirse, aunque tenía la sensación de que él sabía quién era.**

—**Cuando se convirtió en el duque de Carlomen ¿no?**

**Ella volvió a dirigirle la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Ya que yo sé que tú eres la desaparecida duquesa, creo que lo justo es que tú sepas quien soy yo.**

**Las palabras de Peter extrañaron a la joven.**

—**Soy el Sumo Monarca Peter, rey del pasado.**

—**Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba.**

—**Permíteme—dijo él cogiéndole la pulsera y poniéndosela.**

—**Gracias.**

—**No tienes nada que agradecerme.**

—**Yo creo que sí, me has salvado en dos ocasiones, encontraste mi pulsera y buscaste a Elodic para que ella volviera a mí, creo que haberte conocido fue un verdadero golpe de suerte.**

—**No creo que ese fuera tu pensamiento cuando nos conocimos.**

—**Entonces no te conocía como te conozco ahora.**

—**Tampoco se puede decir que ahora me conozcas mucho.**

—**Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que puedo confiar en ti.**

—**Vaya, muchas gracias, me alegra saber que ya confías en mí.**

**Ella le sonrió abiertamente.**

—**¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta curiosa?—le preguntó él.**

—**Supongo que sí.**

—**Atos me contó que te escapaste poco después de la muerte de tu padre, ¿por qué lo hiciste, que motivos tenías?**

**Peter la miró a los ojos y vio en ellos la tristeza.**

—**Perdona, no debería… Lo siento mucho, olvida lo que he dicho.**

—**Escapaba de los hombres de los que me salvaste la primera vez, no quería que volvieran a hacerme daño.**

—**No es necesario que hables de lo que sea que pasara con ellos en el pasado, no quiero que te sientas presionada a hablar si no te sientes preparada para ello.**

—**Creo que, para entenderme, es necesario que lo sepas. No es por presumir ni mucho menos, yo ni siquiera me lo creo pero, en Carlomen, desde el mismo momento en que mi padre se convirtió en duque, ambos pasamos a formar parte de la vida pública, lo que desencadenó que muchos comenzaran a fijarse en mí y que me dedicasen no sé cuantos halagos referidos a la belleza.**

—**Bueno, eso lo comprendo, realmente eres una chica que, primeramente, destaca por su belleza.**

—**Estoy harta de que me digan eso.**

—**Lo siento si te he ofendido pero, es lo que pienso, aunque reconozco que, ahora que me estás permitiendo poder conocerte, ya me pareces más interesante personalmente que físicamente.**

—**Eso ya me gusta más.**

**Los dos rieron.**

—**Bueno, a raíz de aquello, el hombre del que me salvaste, se encaprichó de mí y se empeñó en que acabaría siendo mi esposo, así que fue a hablar con mi padre de sus supuestos sentimientos hacia mí; cuando mi padre terminó de escuchar lo que ese idiota le estaba diciendo, se negó en rotundo, él lo aceptó y se marchó, yo pensé que aquel tema se había acabado pero, me equivoqué. Cada cierto tiempo volvía al castillo y le pedía a mi padre que le concediera mi mano pero, él nunca aceptó, ese hombre no era para nada lo que él quería para mí, por no decir que, a ser posible, quería a alguien que tuviera más o menos mi edad. Mientras que vivió mi padre estuve a salvo de todas esas cosas pero, después de su muerte, comenzó mi infierno. Yo estaba muy dolida por lo que había sucedido, mi padre lo era todo para mí, así que, para despejarme un poco de lo que había pasado, me iba a pasear con Elodic al bosque. Un día me siguieron, yo no me di cuenta; aquel hombre y sus amigos estaban muy enfadados por las constantes negativas que mi padre le había dado al líder.**

**Karieli dejó escapar algunas lágrimas.**

—**Karieli, no es necesario que sigas, de verdad**

**Ella le miró y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con más rapidez, lo que estaba a punto de decir no era fácil para ella.**

—**Me violaron Peter, uno por uno. Eran los cinco que viste la primera vez, dos de ellos se llevaron a Elodic lejos y amarraron sus riendas a un árbol, después fueron donde yo estaba y…**

**Peter se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó.**

—**Basta Karieli, no sigas, no recuerdes más eso.**

**Ella se abrazó a Peter sin dejar de llorar y notó como éste temblaba, el enfado que sentía se estaba apoderando de él, no podía entender como alguien era capaz de hacer algo así.**

—**Ahora entiendo porqué odias tanto a los hombres, como no hacerlo después de eso.**

—**En realidad no es odio lo que siento, sino miedo, pero finjo que es odio para no mostrarlo, no quiero que se piense que soy débil.**

—**Jamás pienses que eres débil, llevas bastante bien lo que te pasó, lo que demuestra que tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad, no hay muchas chicas que hayan pasado por lo mismo o por algo similar y que estén como estás tú ahora.**

—**Eres la primera persona a la que le cuento esto.**

**Peter le dio un beso en la cabeza.**

—**Peter, ayúdame, no quiero recordar más esto, lo paso fatal cada vez que esas horribles imágenes se me pasan por la mente.**

—**Prometo que no voy a descansar hasta que no haya hecho que dejes de recordar eso, no sé como pero, vamos a encontrar la manera en que olvides ese fatídico recuerdo.**

**Karieli, que había conseguido dejar de llorar, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Peter.**

—**Muchas gracias por todo.**

**Ella se separó de él, volvió a coger su manzana y continuó comiéndosela. Peter notaba como las mejillas le ardían y, él sabía muy bien a que se debía eso.**

**A partir de aquel instante, Peter no dejó de pensar en como podría ayudar a Karieli. Desde la noche en la que ella había tenido aquella pesadilla, Peter la había dejado dormir abrazada a él, parecía que eso contribuía a que ella pudiera descansar mejor por el hecho de que se sentía protegida.**

**Una tarde, dado que no se habían alejado mucho de Beruna, fueron hasta allí y Karieli aceptó que Peter le comprara un vestido. Fue en aquella misma tarde cuando él tomó una decisión, sabía lo que pasaría pero, era lo único que se le ocurría para poder ayudarla.**

—**Karieli, sé de alguien que, posiblemente, podría ayudarte con lo del recuerdo, es una de las personas más sabías que conozco, ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a verle para saber si puede ayudarte?**

—**Sí, por supuesto.**

—**Entonces será mejor que no tardemos mucho en comenzar el viaje.**

—**¿Tenemos que ir muy lejos?**

—**Podría decirse que sí, debemos ir al castillo del rey Caspian X.**


	5. Regreso y confesión

**Regreso y confesión**

—**A sí que estabas aquí—dijo Edmund entrando en la biblioteca.**

—**¿Para qué me buscabas?—le preguntó Lucy.**

—**Últimamente te he notado muy rara y, me preocupa esa actitud tan poco habitual en ti, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?**

—**Estoy preocupada por Peter, hace ya más de dos meses desde que se fue, me angustia no saber nada de él.**

—**Yo no me preocuparía mucho, Peter sabe cuidarse muy bien el solito, estoy seguro de que está perfectamente.**

—**Eso no lo pongo en duda pero, al menos podría haber mandado alguna carta o algo así en la que nos diga como está o cuando piensa volver.**

—**Creo que tardará mucho en hacer lo último que has dicho, él se fue porque no quiere abandonar Narnia, no cambiará de opinión fácilmente y lo sabes, Peter es muy cabezota.**

—**Susan y Caspian no están en el castillo, ¿verdad?**

—**Verdad, han salido a pasear un rato y, estoy seguro de que, cuando vuelvan, tendrán una noticia que darnos.**

—**Eso quiere decir que Caspian por fin se ha decidido.**

—**Lo he oído hablando solo esta mañana sobre eso, así que, supongo que sí.**

—**No estoy segura de que sea buena idea, imagina que Aslan se cansase de esta situación y que nos mandase de vuelta a Londres aunque no estuviera Peter, Caspian y Susan se harían un daño terrible porque ya no podrían estar juntos.**

—**Aunque reconozco que eso es cierto, no veo mal que quieran estar juntos, sabes perfectamente cuanto se quieren.**

—**Espero que todo salga bien al final.**

—**Eso espero yo también.**

—**Sabes, me resulta muy raro que no estés con Liryc.**

**Edmund se sentó junto a su hermana algo entristecido.**

—**Pues acostúmbrate a verme por aquí y no con ella.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Nos peleamos el otro día y me dijo que no quería volver a verme nunca más.**

—**¿De quién fue la culpa?**

—**De los dos.**

—**¿Y no piensas hacer nada para arreglar la situación?**

—**Ya lo he hecho pero, como te he dicho antes, ella no quiere verme nunca más, **

**En esos momentos la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió por ella entró un criado.**

—**Rey Edmund, reina Lucy.**

—**¿Ocurre algo?—le preguntó él.**

—**Ha llegado alguien al castillo al que creo que querrán ver.**

**Los dos hermanos se levantaron y siguieron al criado, éste les llevó al vestíbulo. **

—**¡Peter!—gritó Lucy corriendo hacia su hermano.**

—**Hola Lucy—dijo él abrazando a su hermana.**

—**Esto sí que es una sorpresa—dijo Edmund.**

**Él se acercó a Peter y le puso la mano derecha en el hombro.**

—**Me alegra que estés aquí.**

—**¿Dónde está Susan?**

—**Está con Caspian en el bosque—contestó Lucy.**

—**Me habría gustado que estuvieseis los tres aquí para presentaros a Karieli.**

**La joven se acercó hasta los reyes.**

—**Hola—dijo ella con cierta timidez.**

—**Hola—dijeron ellos sonriendo abiertamente.**

—**Ella ha sido mi compañera de viaje durante el último mes.**

—**Sumo Monarca Peter—dijo una voz que sólo era desconocida para Karieli.**

—**Hola Lord Cornelius, me alegra veros y, el hacerlo ahora, me viene de maravilla, necesito hablar con usted. **

—**Vos diréis.**

—**Preferiría que hablásemos en privado.**

—**De acuerdo, si tenéis el gusto de acompañarme.**

—**No tardaré mucho en volver—le dijo a Karieli—, te dejo en buena compañía—acto seguido miró a sus hermanos—. No me la vayáis a traumatizar—les dijo riendo.**

—**No te preocupes Peter—dijo Edmund—, no le vamos a contar nada malo, sólo que te encanta correr por casa en ropa interior cuando son las tantas de la madrugada.**

**Todos rieron con aquellas palabras, incluso el propio Peter.**

—**Eres muy gracioso hermanito—y volvió a mirar a Karieli—. No te creas una palabra de lo que te diga Edmund sobre mí, te aseguro que será todo mentira.**

**Ella rió con lo último que le había dicho Peter. Al instante él se marchó con Lord Cornelius.**

—**Bueno, Peter es un medio educado—dijo Edmund.**

—**¿Un medio educado?—le preguntó extrañada Lucy.**

—**Claro, él nos ha presentado a Karieli pero, no nos ha presentado a nosotros. Yo soy Edmund y ella es mi hermana Lucy.**

—**Es un placer conoceros—dijo Karieli.**

—**El placer es nuestro—dijo Lucy.**

**En ese momento las puertas del castillo se abrieron y por ellas entraron Caspian y Susan.**

—**Hola—dijeron ellos nada más ver a quienes estaban en el vestíbulo.**

—**Hola—contestaron los presentes.**

**Caspian y Susan se acercaron a ellos y se fijaron en la chica que les era desconocida.**

—**Susan, Caspian—dijo Lucy—, ella es Karieli, una amiga de Peter.**

**Ellos sonrieron.**

—**Un placer conocerte—dijeron ambos.**

—**Lo mismo digo—dijo Karieli.**

—**¿Debo suponer por lo que ha dicho Lucy que Peter está aquí?—preguntó Susan.**

—**Así es—le contestó Edmund—, no hace mucho que ha llegado.**

—**¿Y dónde está?—preguntó Caspian—, ya que ha regresado mejor que sepáis la noticia todos juntos.**

**Las puertas del castillo volvieron a abrirse y por ellas entró uno de los soldados que hacía la vigilancia fuera.**

—**Rey Edmund—el aludido le miró al instante—, fuera hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted.**

—**Gracias.**

**Edmund se encaminó hacia la salida y, cuando desapareció de la vista de todos, Lucy dijo:**

—**Esto yo no me lo pierdo.**

—**¿A qué te refieres con eso?—le preguntó su hermana.**

—**Luego te lo explico, ¿venís conmigo?**

—**No está bien ir espiando a la gente.**

—**Ah, perdona, se me había olvidado que tú nunca haces nada divertido, ¿vienes Karieli?**

—**Supongo que no pasará nada por acompañarte. **

—**Bien, ojalá a Susan se le pegase algo de ti. Vamos.**

**Lucy y Karieli se marcharon para poder ver con quien estaba hablando Edmund, aunque su hermana ya suponía quien era, razón por la que tenía tanto interés en ir a curiosear.**

—**Desde aquí veremos bien—dijo Lucy.**

**Efectivamente ella no se había equivocado en su suposición.**

—**Espero que las cosas entre ellos se arreglen.**

**Karieli reconoció a quien estaba hablando con Edmund al instante.**

—**Liryc.**

—**¿La conoces?**

—**Por supuesto, es mi hermanastra.**

—**¿Tu hermanastra?**

—**Sí, después de la temprana muerte de mi madre, mi padre volvió a casarse con la madre de Liryc, ella fue el fruto de esa nueva relación pero, las cosas no fueron bien y al final mi padre y su madre se separaron. Hacía más de tres años que no sabía nada de ella.**

—**¿Os llevabais bien?**

—**Sí, las dos sentimos mucho que nos separaran, estábamos muy unidas. ¿Cuánto hace que está con tu hermano?**

—**Meses pero, para ser exacta, está con él desde que Caspian recuperó el trono.**

**Karieli y Lucy continuaron observando y, al final, ocurrió lo que la segunda quería, pues Edmund, sin saber que tenía público, besó a Liryc apasionadamente.**

—**Creo que será mejor que volvamos abajo—dijo Karieli.**

**Lucy asintió con la cabeza y abandonaron el punto de observación.**

—**No deberías haber ido a espiar a Edmund, Lucy—le dijo Susan cuando las dos regresaron.**

—**Susan, sabes que Edmund es muy reservado para sus cosas, si no llega a ser porque lo he espiado, no me habría enterado de que las con Liryc se han arreglado.**

—**¿Se habían peleado?—preguntó Caspian con extrañeza.**

—**Sí, ahora no me preguntes porqué porque no tengo ni idea.**

**Muy poco después, Edmund entró al castillo junto con Liryc. La joven, nada más ver a Karieli, se soltó de la mano del rey y fue corriendo a abrazarla.**

—**¡Karieli, cuanto me alegro de verte!**

—**Yo también me alegro mucho de volver a verte, hermanita.**

—**¿Hermanita?—preguntaron extrañados Edmund, Caspian y Susan.**

—**Sí—contestó Liryc—, Karieli es mi hermanastra pero, como ese nombre es muy feo, siempre nos hemos llamado hermanas. Mi madre se casó con el padre de Karieli y yo fui el resultado de aquella relación.**

—**Hay algo que no me encaja—dijo Edmund—. Por lo que yo sé, tu padre, o mejor dicho, vuestro padre, era el duque de Carlomen pero, yo creía que era viudo.**

—**Mi padre se casó en segundas nupcias con la madre de Liryc—dijo Karieli.**

**En ese momento volvieron a aparecer Peter y Lord Cornelius.**

—**¡Peter!—dijo Susan mientras corría a abrazar a su hermano.**

—**Hola Susan—dijo él también abrazándola.**

—**Que bien que estés aquí, Caspian y yo tenemos algo que deciros a todos.**

—**Me supongo lo que es—dijo separándose de ella—. No te preocupes, me marcharé lo antes posible para que podáis estar juntos, ahora que he vuelto, Aslan no tiene ningún impedimento para mandarnos de vuelta a Londres.**

—**Tiene que haber algún modo para evitar que os marchéis—dijo Caspian—, alguna fuerza mayor que haga que podáis quedaros aquí.**

—**Eso estaría bien—dijo Peter—, dormir en el suelo es, parcialmente, cada vez más incómodo.**

—**¿Parcialmente?—preguntó extrañada Susan.**

—**Yo sé lo que me digo—Peter reparó entonces en la presencia de Liryc—. Vaya, Edmund creo que aquí hay alguien a quien no me has presentado.**

—**Tienes razón—dijo con una sonrisa—. Peter, te presento a Liryc, mi pareja y la hermana de nuestra amiga Karieli.**

—**¿Tu hermana?—le preguntó con extrañeza Peter a Karieli.**

—**Luego te lo cuento.**

—**Mejor, porque ahora soy yo el que tiene que contarte algo, vayamos mejor fuera—dijo Peter tendiéndole la mano galantemente.**

**Ella la cogió y ambos se dirigieron una mirada cómplice, segundos después los dos estaban fuera del vestíbulo.**

—**Creo que, lo que vaya a pasar entre esos dos, sería algo digno de ver—dijo Liryc mirando a Lucy.**

—**Estamos tardando entonces—dijo la pequeña de los Pevensie.**

**Todos, sin excepción alguna, siguieron a Lucy. Desde el punto de observación vieron que Peter y Karieli estaban sentados en los escalones que daban entrada al castillo desde el patio.**

—**Como sabes, he estado hablando con Lord Cornelius, él es la persona en la que pensé que podría ayudarte.**

—**¿Y va a poder hacerlo?**

—**Me ha dicho que será complicado puesto que el recuerdo que quieres olvidar es uno que te ha marcado mucho pero, que va a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarte, al igual que yo, ha entendido perfectamente lo duro que tiene que ser para ti el tener ese recuerdo.**

—**Muchas gracias por esto Peter.**

—**No me las des todavía.**

—**¿Estás bien?**

—**Sí, es sólo que pensaba en que tengo que marcharme lo antes posible de aquí, la felicidad de mis hermanos depende de ello.**

—**¿Por qué no podéis quedaros?**

—**Ya hemos hecho en Narnia todo lo que teníamos que hacer, por eso Aslan quiere que volvamos a nuestro mundo, no me importaría marcharme si supiera que puedo volver pero, me temo que ni mi hermana Susan ni yo podríamos hacerlo si nos vamos ahora, los dos hemos madurado mucho. La noche en la que supe que ya no podría volver a Narnia, me escapé con la intención de retrasar el momento de partida todo lo posible.**

—**Lamento entonces que por mi culpa hayas tenido que regresar antes de lo previsto.**

**Peter la miró y le dedicó una cálida y dulce sonrisa.**

—**No lamentes nada, para mí es todo un placer poder ayudarte.**

—**Entonces, te marcharás muy pronto ¿verdad?**

—**Por lo que ha dicho Susan, entiendo que su boda con Caspian es inminente y, la felicidad de ella me importa mucho, por no decir que sé que nadie la va a cuidar y proteger mejor que Caspian; si yo continuo aquí por mucho más tiempo, Aslan no tardará en saber que estoy aquí, cuando no lo sepa ya, y entonces tendríamos que irnos, lo que supondría un golpe muy duro para Susan y Edmund, no quiero que ellos estén lejos de las personas de las que se han enamorado.**

—**Pero vivir siempre como un errante no puede ser algo muy favorable a la larga, ¿por qué no te paras a pensar un poco en ti? Ahora mismo me estás demostrando que sólo te importan tus hermanos.**

—**Me gusta estar en Narnia, aunque tenga que ser de forma errante.**

—**Marchándote sacrificas el poder estar con tu familia, las personas a las que más quieres.**

—**Lo sé pero, si quiero que todos podamos continuar aquí, no tengo alternativa.**

—**Si tú te vas, ¿qué va a pasar conmigo?, ¿piensas dejarme aquí sin más?**

—**No podría dejarte en mejores manos, aquí estarás bien hasta que hayas podido olvidar el recuerdo.**

—**No quiero quedarme aquí sin ti, puede que me haya reencontrado con mi hermana pero, en realidad, tú eres mi único vínculo de unión con las personas que están viviendo en este castillo, me sentiría como una extraña sin ti.**

**Peter sonrió.**

—**Me halaga que me digas eso pero, no puedo esperar a que Lord Cornelius…**

—**¿Tan largo va a ser el proceso para que olvide ese recuerdo?**

—**Sí, recuerda que te he dicho que será complicado, no sé cuánto tiempo tendrá que invertir en esto Lord Cornelius. **

—**No quiero que te marches solo.**

—**No me iré solo, Atos estará conmigo.**

—**Sabes perfectamente a lo que me estoy refiriendo.**

—**Sé cuidarme muy bien yo solito.**

—**No creo que tenga que recordarte que una vez tuve que salvarte.**

—**Fue porque me pillaron con la guardia baja, cosa que no volverá la pasar.**

—**Nunca digas nunca, sabes que podría volver a ocurrir. Prométeme que permitirás que alguien te acompañe.**

—**¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?**

—**Porque somos amigos, no quiero que te pase nada.**

—**Como ha cambiado tu postura en lo que a mí se refiere.**

—**Deja de remover el pasado, ¿quieres?**

**Peter se levantó de los escalones y se quedó de espaldas a Karieli.**

—**Lo siento pero, me temo que no puedo prometerte lo que me pides.**

—**¿Y se puede saber porqué?**

—**Tengo por costumbre no cambiar a mis compañeros de viaje, tú serías la única que podría venir conmigo.**

—**Bien, vayámonos entonces.**

**Peter volvió a mirarla.**

—**De eso nada, hemos venido aquí para que puedan ayudarte y no te irás hasta que no lo hayan hecho puesto que pueden.**

**Karieli se levantó también y le encaró.**

—**¿Y quién te crees que eres para decirme que no me voy a mover de aquí?**

—**Alguien que se preocupa por ti y que no desea que lo sigas pasando mal por ese recuerdo. Fuiste tú la que pidió ayuda, no te eches atrás ahora que la hemos encontrado.**

—**No me estoy echando atrás, es sólo que no quiero que tengas que irte de aquí tú solo y sin la compañía de nadie, al igual que tú te preocupas por mí yo me preocupo por ti.**

—**Me halaga también que te preocupes por mí pero, te guste más o te guste menos, es así como son las cosas, nadie va a acompañarme en este nuevo viaje, yo no tengo autoridad en este castillo, no puedo pedirle a nadie de los que están aquí que venga conmigo, sólo podría pedírselo a mis hermanos y eso no voy a hacerlo.**

—**Eres un cabezota.**

—**No te pienses que tú te quedas muy atrás.**

—**Puede que yo también lo sea pero, al menos yo entro en razón, cosa que tú no haces.**

—**¿A si que ahora resulta que yo no entro en razón? Vaya, esta sí que es nueva.**

—**Peter es la verdad.**

—**Mira ya está bien, no quiero discutir contigo, esa etapa pertenece al pasado y no me apetece volver a vivirla.**

**Peter se metió dentro del castillo un tanto malhumorado.**

—**Voy a hablar con él—dijo Susan.**

—**Yo voy a hacer lo mismo con mi hermana—dijo Liryc.**

**Las dos chicas abandonaron rápidamente el punto de observación y no tardaron mucho en separarse.**

—**Peter.**

**El aludido miró a quien le llamaba.**

—**¿Ocurre algo Susan?**

—**Me gustaría hablar contigo.**

—**No estoy de humor.**

—**Quiero que hablemos de Karieli.**

**Peter miró con extrañeza a su hermana.**

—**¿Y por qué quieres hablar sobre ella?**

—**Aquí no, ven conmigo.**

**Susan, seguida por Peter, se dirigió hacia los aposentos que habían preparado tiempo atrás para su hermano mayor.**

—**¿Por qué quieres hablar de Karieli?—preguntó Peter acercándose a la ventana.**

—**Antes de nada, me gustaría saber cuál es la razón de que hayáis venido.**

—**¿Te molesta que lo hayamos hecho?**

—**No, al contrario, me alegra que lo hayáis hecho, tenía muchas ganas de verte y saber de ti, pero no soy idiota Peter, tú no habrías vuelto aquí si no tuvieras una razón de peso, sabes tan bien como yo lo que estás arriesgando.**

—**Quiero ayudarla, después de la muerte de su padre le ocurrió algo horrible que quiere olvidar a toda costa, me pidió ayuda y yo pensé que tal vez Lord Cornelius podría ayudarla, por eso estamos aquí.**

—**¿Y se la va a poder ayudar?**

—**Se va a hacer hasta lo imposible.**

—**Espero entonces que todo salga bien. Era de eso de lo que tenías que hablarle ahora, ¿verdad?**

—**Sí.**

—**Tu acción es muy noble pero, creo que quieres ayudarla por algo más que por el simple hecho de que ella vuelva a estar bien.**

—**¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

—**Seré más directa, ¿qué sientes por Karieli?**

—**Amistad, nada más.**

—**Peter, no me quieras hacer tonta, te conozco, dime la verdad.**

**Peter dejó de mirar por la ventana, suspiró y se puso de cara a su hermana pero sin mirarla.**

—**La quiero Susan, me resulta muy raro que sea así puesto que tenemos muy poco en común y somos dos personas que chocamos mucho, si hasta por tonterías nos ponemos a discutir.**

—**¿Y sin embargo?**

—**No puedo evitar sentir lo que siento, me encanta cuando está a mi lado, cuando me habla, cuando se ríe, cuando duerme, hasta cuando respira, cuando la veo me siento bien y, cuando no está conmigo, me siento incompleto, me parece la chica más preciosa que he visto en mi vida, no lo entiendo pero, ella en sí me vuelve loco, y, lo más raro es que, cuando discutimos, siento que me gusta cada vez más, me hace arder en deseos de abrazarla y decirle todo lo que siento. No sé como lo ha hecho pero, me tiene completamente enamorado.**

—**Peter, no creo que sea necesario que le des a tus palabras tal nivel de desesperación, no es malo estar enamorado y sentir todo eso que tú sientes. **

—**Ya lo sé Susan pero, no lo entiendo, cuando te enamoras de una persona se supone que es porque, de una manera o de otra, te completa y tienes cosas en común, lo que hace que la relación sea buena.**

—**Peter, estas cosas llegan sin avisar y no te dan opción de elegir, si de verdad la quieres tanto como supongo, harás hasta lo que no está dicho para que lo vuestro pueda funcionar. Sé que te cuesta mucho reconocer todo este tipo de cosas, pero ya lo has hecho, has dado un paso muy importante, ahora sólo tiene que continuar el camino, dile lo que sientes.**

—**No, ella jamás sabrá nada de esto.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Porque sé que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos.**

—**¿Acaso eres ella para poder afirmar tal cosa? Tú no sabes si eso es o no es así, es posible que tú estés equivocado.**

—**Sé que no lo estoy.**

—**Cabezota.**

—**Tiene gracia, es la segunda vez en lo que va de día que me dicen eso.**

—**Y estoy segura de que, al igual que ahora, no te lo han dicho sin razón. Peter, no seas tonto, déjala conocer tus sentimientos, recuerda que el que no arriesga no gana, y yo sé que tú no quieres perderla por nada del mundo.**

—**Claro que no quiero perderla, ella me importa muchísimo.**

—**Pues entonces díselo, puede que tú no seas el único que le haya puesto los ojos encima, recuerda que es duquesa y que ha pertenecido a la vida pública.**

**La voz de Karieli resonó en la cabeza de Peter:**

"**Desde el mismo momento en que mi padre se convirtió en duque, ambos pasamos a formar parte de la vida pública, lo que desencadenó que muchos comenzaran a fijarse en mí."**

—**Soy consciente de que es más que posible que yo no sea el único que le haya puesto los ojos encima pero, eso no va a cambiar mi decisión en lo que a mi silencio se refiere.**

—**Dices que no quieres perderla y, sin embargo, te niegas a decirle lo que sientes, eres un cobarde.**

—**¿Qué sentido tendría intentar algo que se ve a leguas que no tiene futuro?**

—**¿¡Y cómo sabes que no tiene futuro si ni siquiera lo has intentado! Puede que tengáis muchas diferencias pero, eso no marca que la relación vaya bien o mal, funcionaría si los dos realmente lo quisierais. Hazme un favor y entra en razón de una vez.**

**Susan lo dejó solo en los aposentos y la voz de Karieli volvió a resonar en su cabeza.**

"**Puede que yo también lo sea pero, al menos yo entro en razón, cosa que tú no haces."**


	6. Sentimientos

**Sentimientos**

—**Desde que el Sumo Monarca Peter me ha comentado vuestro problema me he puesto a pensar en diversas soluciones, aunque, lamentablemente, sólo una daría el resultado deseado—dijo Lord Cornelius.**

**Karieli y él estaban en la torre que ocupaba el lord.**

—**Supongo que entonces será esa solución la que llevará a cabo ¿no?**

—**A no ser que tengáis el requisito fundamental, me temo que no.**

—**¿Y cuál es ese requisito?**

—**Amor, pero no un amor fraternal o un amor nacido de la amistad, un amor…**

—**De pareja, un amor de esos empalagosos y cargados de azúcar.**

—**No es así como yo lo describo pero, sí, ese es el tipo de amor que constituye el requisito fundamental.**

—**No entiendo que tiene que ver ese tipo de amor para que la solución que habéis pensado pueda ser llevada a cabo.**

—**La solución que he pensado es un antiguo hechizo que he encontrado en uno de mis libros y que sirve precisa y únicamente para olvidar recuerdos concretos, sin embargo, ese hechizo sólo puede ser leído por alguien que le profese ese tipo de amor a la persona que desea olvidar. ¿Hay alguien especial en vuestra vida señorita Maitreeland?**

**Lucy estaba buscando por todas partes a Peter, para ella era importante hablar con él.**

—**¿Dónde se habrá metido este hermano mío? Desde luego que para esconderse es todo un genio.**

—**¿Quién es todo un genio para esconderse?**

**Lucy se dio la vuelta, había reconocido la voz.**

—**Pues la verdad es que tú, te estaba buscando, ¿dónde te habías metido?**

—**He estado hablando con Susan en los aposentos que se prepararon hace tiempo para mí, he estado allí todo ese tiempo.**

—**No se me había ocurrido que pudieras estar allí.**

—**¿Para qué me buscabas?**

—**Quería hablar contigo.**

—**Tú dirás de qué.**

—**No me lo has dicho, ni a mí ni a nadie pero, sé que no te vas a quedar aquí mucho tiempo.**

—**Tienes razón al decir eso, de hecho, no creo que me quede mucho en el castillo.**

—**Lo que quiere decir que no terminarás tú día aquí.**

—**Así es, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya despidiendo y me marche, si Aslan nos ve a los cuatro juntos nos enviará de vuelta a casa.**

—**Lo entiendo pero, me gustaría que te quedases por lo menos hasta la noche, llevábamos mucho tiempo sin saber de ti y, ahora que estás aquí, sería maravilloso que te quedaras un poco más, apenas si hace dos horas que has llegado y ya estás pensando en irte.**

**Lucy miraba a Peter de la manera en la que sabía que nunca le decía que no.**

—**Está bien, me quedaré hasta la noche pero, antes de o después de la cena me iré, no quiero que abandonemos Narnia.**

—**Me parece bien—Lucy se abrazó a su hermano—. Muchas gracias Peter.**

**En todo el resto del día, a Karieli prácticamente ni se la vio, Peter había informado de que ella se quedaría en el castillo junto a sus hermanos, por lo que todos suponían que estaría en los aposentos que se le habían preparado. No obstante, a Peter, el verla tan poco, era algo que no le gustaba demasiado, le hacía intuir que algo no iba bien.**

**Pasó toda la tarde con sus hermanos, temiendo que, en cualquier momento, pudiera aparecer Aslan. Hablaron de lo que había estado haciendo él y de cómo les habían ido las cosas a ellos en aquellos meses. A la hora de la cena, Peter decidió quedarse, sabía que decir que se marchaba habría sido perder el tiempo puesto que sus hermanos le habrían terminado convenciendo para que lo hiciera después de haber cenado. **

**En el comedor estuvieron todos, nadie faltó a la cita. Peter observó a Karieli, quien estaba, al parecer, perfectamente, aún así, él seguía pensando que pasaba algo.**

—**Bueno, yo me voy a marchar ya, no quisiera que cierto león viniera aquí y nos estropeara la fiesta.**

**Todos se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron acercando uno por uno a Peter para despedirse. La última fue Karieli.**

—**¿Podemos hablar antes de que te marches?—le preguntó ella.**

—**Claro.**

**Los dos salieron del comedor y se dirigieron hasta los escalones en los que habían hablado anteriormente. Una vez allí, se sentaron.**

—**Sabes que no acostumbro a pedirte nada pero, antes de que te vayas, me gustaría que me leyeses esto—dijo ella tendiéndole un trozo de pergamino.**

—**¿Qué es?**

—**He estado curioseando esta tarde en la biblioteca, es un pasaje que he leído y que me ha gustado bastante.**

—**Creía que te la habías pasado, o en tus aposentos o con Lord Cornelius.**

—**Pues creías mal—dijo ella sonriendo—, ¿vas a realizar mi petición?**

—**Por supuesto—Peter dejó de mirarla y posó la vista en el trozo de pergamino.**

—**Dale algo de sentimiento a la lectura, no leas por leer, eso es muy feo.**

—**De acuerdo. Los recuerdos son efímeros, nunca jamás son fijos. Quedan los preciados y marchan los despreciados. Nos hacen reír, nos hacen llorar, nos hacen pensar y nos hacen soñar. Persona amada y de corazón puro que lees estas palabras que no están en un muro, haz que lo que está aquí escrito haga que el recuerdo haya desaparecido.**

**Peter miró a Karieli nada más terminar de leer y vio que por las mejillas de la joven corrían silenciosas lágrimas.**

—**Karieli, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿por qué lloras?**

**Ella le miró.**

—**No tienes ni idea de lo que acabas de hacer por mí, ¿verdad?**

—**Pues la verdad es que no.**

—**Acabas de hacer que olvide el recuerdo.**

—**¿¡Qué!**

—**Lo que acabas de leer no era ningún pasaje, era un hechizo, la única solución que ha encontrado Lord Cornelius para poder olvidar el recuerdo.**

**Peter volvió a mirar el trozo de pergamino.**

—**¿Por qué me has mentido?, ¿por qué no me has dicho la verdad?—le preguntó él aún sorprendido.**

—**Porque no estaba segura de que fuera a funcionar.**

—**No lo entiendo, él me dijo que el proceso llevaría bastante tiempo, y ahora tú me dices que ya está.**

—**Él creía que yo no tenía el requisito fundamental que era necesario para que esto funcionase, por eso dijo que el proceso llevaría bastante tiempo.**

—**¿Y cuál era ese requisito fundamental?**

—**Y qué más da eso ahora, gracias a ti todo ha terminado, ahora ya no puedes impedirme que te acompañe—le dijo ella sonriéndole.**

—**Sí, supongo que, teóricamente, ya no tengo excusa.**

—**¿Teóricamente?**

—**No te permitiré que vengas conmigo si no me dices cual era el requisito fundamental—dijo poniéndose en pie.**

—**¿Y por qué tanto empeño en saber eso?—le preguntó ella poniéndose también en pie.**

—**Alguna razón tiene que haber para que haya tenido que ser yo el que ha leído el hechizo.**

—**La única razón para que tú lo hayas leído es que quería que la persona que me ha estado ayudando en este tiempo, y a la que considero un gran amigo, fuera la que acabara con todo si era posible.**

—**No sé porqué me da que ahí falta algo, esa no es toda la razón.**

—**Y tenéis razón, Sumo Monarca Peter.**

**El aludido empalideció de golpe, había reconocido aquella voz. Le miró sin ninguna gana. **

—**Aunque agradezco la confirmación, no puedo decir que me alegre de verte, Aslan.**

—**Peter, sé perfectamente que no quieres marcharte de Narnia, al igual que sé que tampoco quieren hacerlo tus hermanos, y la que menos Susan, pero reconozco que me sorprende mucho que hayas vuelto tan pronto, pensaba que tardarías mucho más en hacerlo.**

—**Aslan por favor, no nos mandes de regreso a Londres, aquí hemos encontrado…**

—**Sé lo que habéis encontrado, y sé porqué has vuelto. Conozco tu destino Peter, al igual que el de tus hermanos, pero me temo que no os voy a permitir quedaros aquí si no me reconoces el porqué de tu regreso.**

—**Me acabas de decir que lo sabes, ¿para qué quieres entonces que te lo reconozca?**

—**Es la única condición que te pongo para que, tanto tú como tus hermanos, podáis quedaros aquí. Ahora eso sí, te advierto que sólo tienes una oportunidad, si me mientes, adiós a quedarse aquí.**

—**Bueno, creo que yo aquí sobro—dijo Karieli.**

—**Señorita Maitreeland, para ser sincero, preferiría que os quedarais. Peter, estoy esperando.**

**Peter miró a Karieli.**

—**No tenía pensamientos de contarte esto por miedo pero, si finalmente tenías que saberlo, no quería que fuera de esta forma—Peter volvió a mirar a Aslan—. Volví al castillo porque quería ayudar a Karieli, ella se ha convertido en una gran amiga y, poco a poco y aún sin entender cómo es posible puesto que no tenemos mucho en común, en la persona con la que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida, yo no deseo nada malo para ella, y mucho menos que haya algo que pueda atormentarla. Sabes que era lo que se lo estaba haciendo pasar mal, así que eso, si no te importa, me lo ahorro. Ahora ella está bien y mi conciencia tranquila porque he podido hacer lo que me pidió.**

—**Antes te he dicho que tenías razón cuando decías que faltaba algo en la respuesta que te había dado Karieli. Señorita Maitreeland, ¿quién va a completar es información, usted o yo?**

—**Prefiero hacerlo yo, pero quiero que sea a solas.**

—**Lo entiendo. Iré a comunicarles a todos la noticia de que podéis quedaros, yo no soy nadie para impedir vuestros destinos. **

**Aslan se metió dentro del castillo y Peter y Karieli se quedaron solos nuevamente. Él no se atrevía a mirarla.**

—**Peter, Lord Cornelius pensaba que, teniendo en cuenta lo que quería olvidar, no tenía a nadie que me quisiera más allá de los lazos familiares o amistosos, sólo una persona que me tuviera ese tipo de amor podría leer el hechizo y hacer que funcionase; tú no me lo habías dicho pero, yo intuía lo que me has confirmado cuando has leído el hechizo y ahora que se lo has tenido que decir a Aslan, pero eso no se lo dije a Lord Cornelius. No quiero que pienses que te he utilizado, y tampoco que tengas miedo a contarme lo que sientes, en ningún momento creas que tus sentimientos no son correspondidos porque sí que lo son.**

**Peter se dio la vuelta y la miró, pero ella no le miraba a él, tenía la vista puesta en el suelo.**

—**Aunque, al igual que tú, tampoco tenía pensamientos de contarte nada de mis sentimientos y tampoco entiendo que esto haya pasado por las mismas razones que te rondan por la cabeza, somos muy distintos y me resulta muy extraño que hayamos acabado…**

**Peter se había ido acercando a ella, le había levantado el rostro con la mano izquierda para que le mirase y le había puesto un dedo en los labios.**

—**Creo que, en estos momentos, sobras las palabras—le dijo él quitando el dedo.**

**Fue acercando su rostro al de ella e hizo lo que tantas veces había deseado hacer, la besó tierna y dulcemente, ella correspondió rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y pegando su cuerpo al de él. Cuando se separaron se quedaron con las frentes pegadas.**

—**Sabes que esto no va a ser nada fácil, ¿verdad?—le dijo ella.**

—**Alguien me ha dicho que tener muchas diferencias no marca el que una relación vaya bien o mal, que todo depende de que esas personas quieran que funcione; quiero que esto salga bien porque te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie y creo que han sido nuestras diferencias las que han propiciado esta situación, pero tendremos que ir poco a poco y terminar de adaptarnos el uno al otro.**

—**Haremos que funcione, tú quieres y yo quiero, nos esforzaremos para limar nuestras diferencias y que todo salga bien.**


End file.
